


Dish and Take

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pick a safe word.”</p><p>Seth was kneeling on the shag rug of Brock’s floor, his eyes blindfolded. He was smirking however, he could sense Brock standing before him, sizing him up.</p><p>“I don’t need one,” Seth said cheekily. He had done this sort of thing a couple of times and he felt comfortable. His nose twitched however as he anticipated some sort of response or assertion. </p><p>Without warning Brock’s open hand came down to Seth’s face in a hard slap. </p><p>(Dubious Consent, Battleground Warm-up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish and Take

“Pick a safe word.”

Seth was kneeling on the shag rug of Brock’s floor, his eyes blindfolded. He was smirking however, he could sense Brock standing before him, sizing him up.

“I don’t need one,” Seth said cheekily. He had done this sort of thing a couple of times and he felt comfortable. His nose twitched however as he anticipated some sort of response or assertion. 

Without warning Brock’s open hand came down to Seth’s face in a hard slap. The blow threw him to the ground and he braced quickly, hands catching his frame in the fuzz of the carpet before he could smack his head on the floor. He gasped, his first instinct being to wrench off the blindfold but he lay for a moment, breathing hard, caught by the thickness of Brock’s energy in the air.

“You sure?” Brock offered, gliding his hand into Seth’s hair and giving it a faint tug. Seth shook his head, thinking quickly for a moment.

“Red, Red and Yellow.” He managed, “Like stoplights.” Brock gripped his head a little more firmly, guiding him back up to sit on his behind. Seth felt the side of his face that Brock had collided with, feeling the warmth of the blow. It felt as though he had bit the inside of his cheek but he didn’t taste any blood.

“Put your hands down,” Brock demanded. Seth obeyed, drawing his hands down and knitting them together. He sat up straight, trying to collect himself and figure out what exactly Lesnar had in mind. His eyes darted behind the blindfold, his heart beating fast.

They had been practicing for days on and off, doing some proper greco-roman wrestling, really for fun more than anything. Brock had him in a sleeper, choking him just long enough for Seth to get incredibly embarrassed about how obviously aroused he was. It was not really unexpected that Brock would be the domineering type in bed, but Seth hadn’t expected him to quite enjoy choking him as much as he did.

“You like that?” Brock asked. Seth was flushed from wrestling and his now public shame. 

“I mean,” Seth looked around as though trying to find some escape from the conversation. Brock was smiling at him all too knowingly. “Who doesn’t like it a little rough?” 

“I’d ruin you.” 

Seth got defensive, his in-ring frustrations with the man emerging a little as he asserted that he wasn’t any sort of wuss. He flushed more as Brock’s smile just grew wider.

“I’ll ruin you, trust me.”

And so they were at Brock’s summer lodge on Lake Wobegon, just a few beers shy of midnight. Brock had talked up a strong game, phrases like “intense sub space” and “hours of aftercare” Seth rolled his eyes, so long as he could fight him for Battleground he didn’t give a fuck. He got a little tired of Brock’s alpha attitude all the time.  
He was hard as fuck though, waiting for Brock to strike again. His ears strained as he heard jingling and clinking coming from the room opposite and he turned his head to the noise. Footsteps proceeded the metallic gathering sound and seth twitched as he could feel something soft clasp around his neck and Brock’s heavy breathing.

“You collaring me?” Seth murmured, feeling Brock’s hands graze against him, a little tug was the only response he got, his stomach fluttered a little. 

“Start breathing rhythmically.” Brock commanded, “Long, drawn out breaths.”

Seth obeyed, feeling the leash of the collar turning to face the front as Brock continued to busy himself with something Seth couldn’t see. He felt a little chill, wearing only his underwear, he sat crosslegged, his chest and belly heaving on a deep breath through his nose and collapsing out of his mouth. 

A settling of objects on a table was heard and Brock returned, “Keep breathing,” he muttered before grabbing Seth by the collar and pulling him across the carpet, Seth crawled along before feeling the collar raise as he was fastened to a chain. Brock stepped over him and instantly had him pinned on his back by his own bare foot. 

“Give me your arm,” He grunted and Seth hesitated, having a hard time anticipating what exactly would happen, Brock stepped down firmly on his back and he gasped again, flinging his arm out to his side, which Brock grabbed, pulling it up roughly. For a moment, he simply held it there, fiddling as Seth’s breaths came up shallow, the chain and the collar cutting into his neck, he felt like a rag doll. Then came the wax.

“Ff-ff!” Seth breathed, feeling hot droplets landing like rain on his arm. It was unexpected and completely random, giving him no time to anticipate where exactly it would fall. Brock was dripping hot wax all over his shoulders and the sensitive inside of his arm. The wax cooled fast but dripped down, threateningly close to his arm pit.

“Breathe,” Brock commanded, continuing the deluge of wax as Seth whimpered and panted. He gulped, feeling Brock’s foot lessen a little against him so he could draw in more air. He was released in favor of his right arm now, and with a little anticipation, Seth freely offered his arm, his mind fogging over drunkenly. “Don’t move so damn much,” Brock hissed, smacking him with the wax spoon. The burn wasn’t very intense however and more than anything it was teasing, Seth felt cocky, wiggling his ass without any knowledge of where Brock could be. Now warmed up to the wax, he was stifling an erection into the carpet. 

“This too easy, huh?” Brock set down the wax and again curled his fingers into Seth’s hair, arching him up, the chain tight, the collar digging into Seth’s neck. It took him a moment to realize he had been grinning and he tried to reflect passivity in his features. Brock untethered him from the chain, taking a moment to gather the leash in his hands before delivering another hard slap to the opposite side of Seth’s face, sending him crashing back to the floor. Seth coughed hard and Brock yanked unforgivingly on his end of the leash, pulling Seth back up to his knees. 

“You like getting slapped around, don’t cha?” Brock hissed, Seth could hear a fly unzipping, pants being removed. He coughed again, his arms trembling a little as he raised himself. Brock yanked again, pulling him closer until he could feel the heat radiating off the man.

“Answer me you fuckin’ weasel.” 

Seth just snorted. It was more fun being a brat than letting Lesnar think he could just own his ass. This was maybe the most he had ‘roughed it’ so to speak but he wasn’t about to let Brock know that. His thoughts evaporated however as Brock grabbed him by the jaw and was wrenching him down to level with him at his crotch.

“Have it your way then,” 

Brock jammed his thumb into Seth’s mouth, forcing it open and guiding him along. Seth nibbled a little, but in an instant Brock had Seth’s hair in a knot around his hand, pulling dangerously. 

“Don’t you dare get your teeth on me, I’ll choke you. Now suck.”

Seth opened his mouth wider, but any technique or previous experiences with blow jobs were more or less moot. Brock pulled into him so fast he barely had time to relax his throat and so was instantly gagged by the length. “Mmyuh!” he moaned, Brock had fully sheathed himself and had Seth’s face grinding against his crotch. Seth’s hands found Brock’s thighs and he gripped them hard, trying to force some distance between them so he could at the very least make an effort to suck his dick rather then simply envelope it, but Brock had other plans, pinching off his nose in an instant, plugging him up. He was instantly aware of how little air he had taken in and began to panic.

“You gunna answer me now?” Brock murmured, Seth’s hands withdrawing, clenching and unclenching as Brock bucked a little, likely emboldened by the sight of Seth so utterly stuck. He nodded quickly and Brock freed Seth to breathe, withdrawing his cock from his mouth, he heaved. “Don’t puke on my carpet.”

“I-I like it.” Seth gasped. “Happy now?”

Brock was back in an instant, forcing Seth to collapse into him and right back onto his cock. He took long breaths now, bracing for Brock’s touch if he decided to suffocate him again, feeling light headed. Seth worked for a moment, trying to give his throat time to rest so he wouldn’t feel the urge to puke, giving serviceable licks to the underside of Brock’s cock. The man was completely silent, unmoving. The only way Seth could tell he was enjoying it was the consistent hardness in his dick. Brock seemed to think he could enjoy it more however and so grasped the back of Seth’s head and with a second to prepare, had him flattened against him again, smacking the back of Seth’s mouth dangerously. 

“Better,” Brock grunted, Seth’s throat bucking against the intruder, he could feel a mix of both Brock and his own sickness threatening to rise up. _If he used a safe word would Brock even be able to hear him?_ Seth coughed, his blood turning cold as he could feel Brock’s fingers touching his nose, threatening to cut off his air supply again. _No_ , he thought blearily. He wasn’t going to give Brock the satisfaction of having him slow his pace, even if it had him puking up a few beers and barbecue. As if sensing this, Brock pulled back a little, raising himself back up to a standing position and dragging Seth to his knees. Under the blindfold Seth realized his face was wet, tears leaking out from the pressure on his throat, he was allowed enough distance to swallow and the effort was difficult, painful.

His effectiveness waning, Brock pulled him off and brought his head down to the floor sharply, his back curving up in a sweaty mound, Seth twined his fingers into the carpet, breathing hard. He felt dizzy and nauseous, he wasn’t sure if the blindfold was helping as it was screwing with his sense of ground. Brock was his only focal point and the man kept leaving to busy himself elsewhere before smacking right back into him before Seth could brace himself.

“Heave up that pretty ass,” Brock said coldly, Seth didn’t have the wherewithal to argue and simply complied, straightening his back and hiking up his behind into the air. He grimaced, imagining the effort of Brock penetrating him now, the concentration he didn’t quite have. He flinched as Brock’s hot hands came to rest on his hips, but Brock grasped hard, his fingers testing the skin by massage. “Keep breathing,” he demanded, as though Seth had forgotten.

“What are you-“ Seth groaned into the floor, he was afraid and almost certain the unsteadiness of his voice was only going to get Brock more excited. If Brock actually did pound into him as he had his mouth he really would have to whip out a safe word. It wouldn’t be worth the limping and possible hemorrhage that could potentially affect him later on. Brock didn’t answer at first but had removed a hand and was fumbling with something, returning after a moment with the sound of gentle leather slapping. “What-“ Seth started again, but Brock shoved his head down deeper, unwilling to hear of any questions being asked. Seth could feel the man over him, the intense heat radiating over his back and he was sure that Brock was sweating hard enough to bead onto him. From Seth’s head, Brock moved down his spine and he felt the touch of licking leather tassels.

Seth shivered, it was likely some sort of flogger but Brock was teasing him, playing with him in his disheveled state. He swallowed hard, feeling his insides dancing wickedly from the sensation and hoping Brock wouldn’t find any of his ticklish nooks or crannies. Brock faltered at the small of his back, dipping onto the shelf of his ass and Seth shook uncontrollably, breathing hot. A single finger dipped to pull down his underwear. 

Brock chuckled and danced the tassels back and forth before moving back and taking a hard swing at Seth’s behind. Seth bit down hard, the pain smarting as the formerly pleasurable lengths turned to burning forks. Brock grunted and swung again, the tassels raking him hard on the ass and Seth screwed up his face, stifling yelps.

“You’re going to be begging me to fuck you.” Brock sneered, pushing him down to lay flat on the floor, delivering another hard swing. Seth’s hands went to cradle his own head from behind, grabbing fistfuls of hair as he struggled to remain silent. It was a battle of the mind. On one hand, he could submit to Brock, to give in and plead for mercy with a safe word. But he could also simply bury his own will and any of his fears in favor of Brock. It was terrifying, but there was a quiet sort of pride in doing so, _or at least more then fucking showing him my white flag_ Seth thought grimly, shaking his head into the carpet.  
Brock twirled the flogger, going in for another hard smack, distracted, Seth yelped loudly, the sting intensifying against the raw flesh.

It was too much, his head was swimming, body shaking.  
Brock continued for maybe about five more minutes, alternating between trailing the tails on the sensitive skin and hard strikes. It was intense, unimaginable even, that Seth hadn’t made any effort to stop the blows. Brock slowed down, trying to assess exactly what was happening with the man on the floor. Seth was breathing hard and slow, short breathy moans coming with each blow. Brock squinted, changing tactics.  
He set down the flogger, flexing his hand and bringing it down quickly on Seth’s exposed right cheek. Seth moaned again, hissing as Brock left his hand in place, feeling the burn.

“I’ll admit,” Brock hummed, standing up to his full height to appreciate the view that was Rollins. “You’re a tough cookie.” 

Seth mumbled something incoherent, turning his head toward Brock’s voice and Brock’s dick swelled at the sight oh him. His face was completely wet, tears and sweat alike soaking the blindfold while blonde and brown hair hung in strands from his flushed cheeks, caught in some sort of dazed trance. It was too hot.

Brock grabbed a bottle of lube from his table selection of earthly delights and feverishly worked a substantial amount around in his hands. As though conditioned to the suspicious uncapping noise, Seth’s legs began to shiver fast, tensing and shaking harder then ever while Brock surveyed him. His ass was raw, his arms still covered in dribbled wax, his whole form wet with fearful flop sweat. Brock fitted a slicked hand under his belly, pulling him back up to balance on his own knees, stacking his knees apart.

“You in there Rollins?” Brock asked playfully. Seth still didn’t answer. Brock slapped his ass again, but only a garbled groan could be heard. Brock frowned, hoping that he would have had Seth begging pathetically before he started doing anything with his ass. “Wake up.”

Brock jerked the blindfold up and off of Seth’s face and again felt his cock twitch. He looked hypnotized, his eyes bloodshot and dilated, his expression slack. Brock had rung his bell. 

“Wake up call,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Seth who was obviously in some sort of outer orbit. He sniggered a little to himself, having never thoroughly broken someone with pain play alone. He _did_ go a little heavy, he had to admit it, but it was flattering. He grabbed Seth’s hips pulling him into a good position to receive, hoping he wouldn’t get too roughly rug burned. He watched Seth’s face, waiting for a change of expression as he dipped a careful thumb between the spread of Seth’s ass, finding his tender area and giving it a little rub. Seth’s eyes fluttered, but still looked drunkenly limp.  
He pressed on, massaging and preparing the area with the care of someone performing CPR on a newborn puppy, checking for signs of life. He added more lube, generously slicking the area to get Seth going as he sluggishly returned to reality. His breathing was coming faster, his legs had stopped shaking, but had begun to twitch and tense in time with Brock’s working hand.  
Brock stuck him a decisive finger, wiggling his way into the private warmth, getting a full throaty groan out of Seth who nuzzled the carpet wildly, coughing a little and backing up into Brock’s hand. 

“Rise and shine slut,” Brock laughed, he palmed his cock, which rose in time with Seth’s tremors. “Glad you could join us.”

“Fff-Fuck!” Seth yelled, A second finger joining the first as Brock pulled himself to hover above him. 

“I had told you to beg,” Brock muttered into his ear, bucking his hand up harshly, just grazing his prostate. Seth gritted his teeth, screwing up his face to the blinding light and the pleasure that was now holding him hostage. He couldn’t breathe, let alone make any sense of what had been happening. The thought of which would have scared if him if he wasn’t so obviously enjoying himself, his cock, which had been completely flaccid moments before was thumping against his belly madly, Brock’s hands were huge and slick.

“I can get my whole fist in here, or you can ask for my dick.” Brock taunted, smacking him hard with his knuckle.

“Please,” Seth grit out, barely a whisper. 

“Louder,”

“Please for the love of god,” Seth pleaded, his nasally voice shaking, hot tears forming at the edges of his eyes. His stomach was icy and his head hot, “Please, I need it.”

“Then fucking say it.” Brock yelled, grabbing him by the hair, arching him like a bow. Seth screamed, he could feel his hair being pulled out by the root.

“I want your dick!” He cried, trembling, Brock was working his ass at full speed, stuffing as much of his hand as would possibly fit, punching the words out of him. “I need it in me! Please, please, PLEASE!”

This seemed to satisfy Brock, who had already been tearing up a condom wrapper behind Seth’s back and unsheathed his hand in an instant to fix it over his cock. Seth fell to the ground, unsupported, coughing again as Brock adjusted. 

“Told you I’d fuckin ruin you.”

He pressed in deep, hard, fast. Seth made a frantic heaving noise, spreading out as much as possible to support Brock’s width, relaxing just quickly enough before the first bucking blow came tearing through. Brock pulled his arms around him, one on his chest and one on his belly, fully supporting his weight as he quickly pumped back and forth sticking his head into Seth’s brown curls and breathing furiously. He relaxed, fully sinking into Brock’s hold, his eyes rolling back as he began a low hum of approval.  
Brock could only support his weight for so long before he was forced to dump him on the floor and onto his knees again. Seth braced, reawakened, and found his own cock, and began pumping in time to the beating pulse against his prostate. 

“This is a good look on you Rollins,” Brock muttered. “My dick in your tight little ass.”

Seth hissed, glad he couldn’t see Brock for the time being, he looked a mess, his thin lips rubbed raw from the aggressive blowjob. 

“You’re such a fucking whore.” He spat, bearing down right over Seth’s frame, grabbing his ass and throwing it against his cock. “I wanna come all over your whiny little face.”

Seth barely heard him, he was just struggling to breathe and pump his cock with Brock’s pressure drumming into him. He caught a handful of slick lube coming off his ass and fondled his balls graciously, moaning hard as he could feel come leaking out of his dick in thin drops.

“Don’t you dare fucking come,” Brock muttered. “If you come I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Shh-shut the ‘uck up.” Seth managed, his last little act of defiance. He was dangerously close, and at this point didn’t much care what Brock had to say. He was still connected to a tether though, and like a flash of lightning Brock had grabbed the leash and pulled back hard. Seth gagged, one hand danced in the air, miming some sort of angry resistance  
Brock loosed him just long enough to cough and gag before wrenching him back farther, pausing his own mad fucking of Seth’s ass to drive home some discipline. Seth was going pink, to red to ashen as Brock kneeled behind him, breathing deep like an angry bull as if to spite him. But Seth was still fondling himself, his eyes half lidded, clearly aroused against his will.  
Brock put him on his knees again so he could continue his barrage, working to keep the leash taut enough where he couldn’t get any back talk.

“That’s right, you like that, you fucking whore.”

Seth coughed, again mere seconds away from coming, he knew the moment he came he wouldn’t want anything to do with Lesnar anymore, didn’t want to deal with any potential consequences to coming or not coming exactly when Brock wanted. He was light headed however and as he was pumping he was seeing stars at the corner of his vision. Maybe he wouldn’t have to fake sleeping to be left alone…

Brock pulled a length of Seth’s hair in one hand and the chain in the other, picking up his pace as he felt his own resolve crumbling to pieces in Seth’s ass. Seth choked, keened and slumped underneath him as he worked, Brock screwed up his face, feeling the condom fill, it was too good for words, too tight and warm to be articulated. He continued to mindless hump Rollins for a few moments, ensuring every little bit got it’s due before withdrawing in a huff.  
He had imagined many things, but not this. Brock had figured Seth would have been likely to talk a strong game and bitch out the moment things got turbulent. _He’s something_ , he thought absently, blinking hard as he felt his body coming down from the high he had been on, tugging and tying off the condom.

Seth had simply collapsed to the floor, his hair pooling around him in a humid mess, the trailing leash, now slack, lay like evidence by his prone form. Brock gave a low whistle, laughing as he tucked a foot underneath him and scooted him onto his back. Seth had gone unconscious, likely too air deprived, but had managed to leak come all over his legs and belly. He was breathing fine now, looking comatose, but managing to heave air just the same. Brock removed the collar and hoisted him into a fireman’s carry, he’d throw him into the bath and clean him up a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Had been thinking about writing something right when this beef was being speculated upon... Pretty quick little bit. In terms of outcome, whatever happens at Battleground, I'm cool with, but if Seth gets the Roman Reigns treatment It'll be a good end to his title run. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write a follow up with aftercare after the PPV?


End file.
